watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 100
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko, Kotomi, and Yū meet at a cafe. Yū sports a new haircut. While Kotomi inwardly wonders, Tomoko outright asks Yū if the reason is because she broke up with her boyfriend. Yū confirms this and reveals that they broke up because he was unhappy she was spending so much time with her friends while she did not like him touching her body too much. At this point, Tomoko imagines what it would be like to date Yū and takes the boyfriend’s side, accusing Yū of being cruel for not letting him do anything physical. Tomoko claims that guys are obsessed with sex, to which Kotomi wonders how Tomoko could ever be an authority on how guys think. Tomoko asks her bluntly how she would feel if she dated a guy, asked him over, and he said no. Kotomi imagines being with a guy, then inviting him to a Love Hotel based on her favorite baseball team. An enraged Tomoko quickly and correctly guesses that she is fantasizing about her brother. Nevertheless, Tomoko admits that she is glad they broke up because now Yū can spend more time with her. Then, as Yū is leaving, Tomoko calls out to her asking if she and her boyfriend ever end up "doing it." Yū winks and replies that it is “a secret.” Tomoko and Kotomi both look on in awe thinking Yū is “totally not a virgin anymore." Characters *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama *Tomoki Kuroki (imagination) Referbacks and Forwards *This chapter's last page, where Tomoko calls out to Yū is very similar to a page from Chapter 3. *This chapter's title, Because I'm Not Popular, I Won't Change, is the same as the one used for Chapter 54. *The three will study together in Chapter 143 at Tomoko's home. Trivia *While Tomoko does not seem to recall the conversation, Yū previously strongly suggested some of the things she has done with her boyfriend. *In Kotomi's fantasy date with Tomoki, they leave the Chiba Lotte Marine's stadium, and she tries to convince him to go with her into the "Marine Hotel" (マリンホテル). *Whether or not Yū lost her virginity, she has had a relationship more serious than that of any character known at this point. Memorial Moments *Tomoko imagining a relationship with Yū. *Kotomi's baseball-themed fantasy with Tomoki *Yū's "did she or didn't she" moment. Quotes *"Man, I just want to sexually harass the hell out of you..." – Tomoko *"What makes you an authority on how a guy would feel, huh?" – Kotomi to Tomoko *"Never mind, just stop! You're totally fantasizing about my little brother aren't you? You damn pervert!" – Tomoko to Kotomi Gallery Tomoko Imagination c100.png|Tomoko imagines taking Yū to a Love Hotel to study anatomy . . . probably. Kotomi_Wants_Extra_Innings.png|Tomoko correctly guesses that Kotomi is fantasizing about her brother. Yū_Embarrassed.png|Yū is embarrassed about the depth of her relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Yū_Secret.png|Yū's secret. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10